Aleister Black
' Tommy End Tommy The End Thomas van Dyck |Altura=1,80 m |Peso=96 kg |Data de Nascimento=19 de Maio de 1985 |Local de Nascimento=Alkmaar, Holanda |Data de Falecimento= |Local de Falecimento= |Residência= |Anunciado de="The Lodge in Amsterdam" Holanda |Treinado por=Bob Schrijber Chris Hero Johnny Kidd Mike Quackenbush Nigel McGuinness |Estreia=2002 |Aposentadoria= }}Tom Budgen é um wrestler profissional holandês. Ele atualmente está sob contrato com a WWE, usando o ring name Aleister Black, onde ele é um ex-NXT Champion. Antes de assinar com a WWE, Budgen trabalhou para promoções pela Europa, Estados Unidos e Japão, sob o nome de Tommy End, em promoções como Insane Championship Wrestling, PROGRESS, Westside Xtreme wrestling e Revolution Pro Wrestling entre outras. Ele também trabalhou para promoções fora da europa, tais como as norte-americanas EVOLVE, Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, Chikara e Combat Zone Wrestling, bem como as promoções japonesas como Big Japan Pro Wrestling, Dragon Gate e Pro Wrestling Noah. Budgen é conhecido por ter um histórico nas artes marciais e competiu em várias promoções de Artes Marciais Mistas, bem como kickboxing e Pencak Silat entre os 9 a 15 anos de idade. Budgen ainda ensina e treina kickboxing atualmente e adaptou maior parte de seu estilo dando-lhe uma habilidade impressionante e única e é conhecido por utilizar combinação de golpes devastadores para finalizar adversários. Ainda hoje o kickboxing continua a ser sua maior influência para o seu estilo de wrestling profissional Aleister Black Talks About His Background In Martial Arts, Pressure Of Being NXT Champion Início da Vida Budgen é conhecido por ter um extenso histórico em artes marciais, E participou em diversas competições e torneios, como kickboxing e Pencak Silat entre os 9 aos 15 anos de idade. Ele continua treinando kickboxing até os dias de hoje. Ele adaptou a maior parte de sua experiência em seu estilo, dando a ele uma habilidade marcante e única, e é conhecido por utilizar combinações marcantes e devastadoras para finalizar seus oponentes. Kickboxing continua sendo a influência maior em seu estilo. Em uma entrevista com Colt Cabana, Budgen revelou que seu pai cresceu em um culto religioso. Na mesma conversa, ele creditou isso como a inspiração para suas gimmicks sombrias e ocultas no wrestling profissional Tommy End (Aleister Black) Ep 256 | Colt Cabana's AOW Podcast. Carreira no Wrestling Profissional Circuito Independente (2002-2016) Budgen lutou extensivamente no circuito independente no Reino Unido e na Europa sob o ring name de Tommy End, trabalhando para promoções como Pro Wrestling Holland, Insane Championship Wrestling, Progress Wrestling, Westside Xtreme Wrestling, Over the Top Wrestling, Revolution Pro Wrestling e Pro Wrestling Showdown entre outros. Ele também trabalhou em promoções internacionais, como o Combat Zone Wrestling, Evolve e Pro Wrestling Guerrilla nos Estados Unidos, bem como a promoção japonesa Big Japan Pro Wrestling. End conquistou inúmeros títulos, entre os mais relevantes, incluem: wXw Unified World Heavyweight Championship, WXW World Light Heavyweight Championship, WXW World Tag Team Championship, ICW Tag Team Championship, e o Progress Tag Team Championship. World Wrestling Entertainment (2016-atualmente) thumb|left|220px Em junho de 2016, foi relatado que a Budgen havia assinado com a WWE. Ele se reportou ao Performance Center em 19 de outubro. Em 3 de novembro, End apareceu em um house show em Ft. Pierce, Flórida, fez uma promo explicando suas intenções no NXT. Em 11 de novembro, em um House show em St. Augustine na Flórida, End fez sua estréia no ringue, derrotando Lince Dorado. Em 7 de janeiro de 2017, a Budgen estreou seu novo ring name "Aleister Black". Em 15 de janeiro, ele fez uma aparição surpresa nas finais do WWE UK Championship Tournament como Tommy End, sendo derrotado por Neville em um combate que não era válido pelo torneio Tommy End makes a surprise appearance at NXT UK Tournament. Vinhetas começaram a ser transmitidas no episódio de 8 de março do NXT promovendo a estreia na televisão de Black no NXT TakeOver: Orlando. Durante o evento, Black fez sua estréia no ringue, derrotando Andrade "Cien" Almas. Em maio, Black fez sua estréia no roster principal no WWE Main Event durante a turnê européia, derrotando Curt Hawkins Aleister Black defeats Curt Hawkins. Na edição de 21 de junho do NXT, ele derrotou Kassius Ohno. Na edição de 2 de agosto do NXT, antes do combate de Black contra o debutante Kyle O'Reilly, Hideo Itami fez uma promo no ringue, exigindo respeito. Black interrompeu Itami, resultando em um impasse entre os dois. Black acertou o Black Mass em Itami e derrotou O'Reilly. Itami tentou atacar Black depois, mas os dois acabaram se separando. No NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn III, Black derrotou Itami. Black começou uma rivalidade com Velveteen Dream, onde Dream constantemente perseguia e assediava Black para que ele dissesse seu nome. Isso levou a um combate no NXT TakeOver: WarGames que Black ganhou. Após o combate Black sentou-se ao lado do atordoado Velveteen Dream, antes de finalmente dizer seu nome. No episódio de 13 de dezembro do NXT, Black derrotou Adam Cole para se qualificar para a Fatal-4 Way válida pelo NXT Championship, que também envolveu Johnny Gargano, Killian Dain e Lars Sullivan no episódio de 27 de dezembro do NXT, que Gargano venceu ao pinnar Black após a interferência dos membros da The Undisputed Era. Nos prêmios de fim de ano do NXT, Black ganhou três prêmios por Rivalidade do Ano (com Velveteen Dream), Revelação do Ano e Wrestler Masculino do Ano. Black derrotou Cole em uma Extreme Rules Match no NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia. No episódio de 14 de fevereiro de 2018 do NXT, ele disse que tinha "um demônio nas costas", que era o NXT Championship. Ele foi então interrompido por Killian Dain, a quem ele derrotou na edição de 7 de março do NXT para se tornar o #1 contender pelo NXT Championship. Ele recebeu sua oportunidade de título contra Andrade "Cien" Almas no NXT TakeOver: New Orleans em 7 de abril, onde ele ganhou para conquistar seu primeiro título na WWE. No dia 30 de maio, no NXT, Black foi interrompido por Lars Sullivan, que queria uma chance pelo NXT Championship. Nesse mesmo episódio, foi revelado que Sullivan enfrentaria Black para o NXT Championship no NXT TakeOver: Chicago II, onde Black reteve seu título com sucesso Aleister Black defeats Lars Sullivan. Black perdeu o título para Tommaso Ciampa nas gravações de TV do NXT de 18 de julho, no episódio que seria transmitido no dia 25 de julho, depois que Johnny Gargano interferiu e acidentalmente acertou Black com o cinturão. Na semana seguinte, durante o discurso de Ciampa ao NXT Universe, ele se aproximou do ringue, apenas para Gargano correr na frente dele para atacar Ciampa, depois atacou Gargano com um Black Mass antes de indicar que sua derrota no NXT Championship foi culpa de Gargano. No show de 8 de agosto do NXT, Black enfrentou Gargano em uma singles match, apenas para Ciampa interferir. Os três acabaram brigando até o gerente geral da NXT, William Regal, aparecer e transformar o combate individual de Black e Ciampa pelo NXT Championship no NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn IV na primeira Triple Threat Match pelo título, também envolvendo Gargano. No entanto, após o show, Black foi encontrado inconsciente pelos árbitros e pelo próprio Regal no estacionamento do lado de fora da arena após ser atacado por um agressor não-identificado e desconhecido. thumb|right|220px|Aleister Black retornou ao interromper um combate entre Nikki Cross e Bianca Belair. Cross revelou a Black a identidade de quem o atacou Mais tarde foi relatado que Black foi enviado para uma instalação médica local, e foi anunciado como sendo incapaz de competir, ambos, devido ao incidente na storyline e Black sofrendo uma lesão na virilha legítima em um house show do NXT em Las Vegas Depois de ficar fora de ação por dois meses, Black retornou em 17 de outubro no episódio do NXT, confrontando Nikki Cross, ela, revelou a Black que Gargano foi quem o atacou. Um combate entre Black e Gargano foi então marcado para o NXT TakeOver: WarGames, no qual Black foi vitorioso. Em 26 de janeiro de 2019, ele competiu no NXT TakeOver: Phoenix pelo NXT Champion, mas ele foi derrotado por Tommaso Ciampa, esta marcou a primeira derrota de Black em TakeOvers. Na noite seguinte, em 27 de janeiro de 2019, ele entrou no Royal Rumble Match de 2019 com o número 21, durando de 6:09 antes de ser eliminado por Baron Corbin. Ele fez sua estréia no elenco principal no episódio de RAW de 18 de fevereiro, derrotando Elias Aleister Black debuts against Elias. Na noite seguinte, no SmackDown, ele derrotou Andrade Cien Almas. Vida pessoal Bugden se casou com a também wrestler profissional e colega de WWE, Zelina Vega em 2018 Aleister Black e Zelina Vega se casam. No Wrestling *'Finishers:' **Blood Moon Stomp / Crescent Moon Stomp / Owari Death Stomp **Dragon Slayer / Owari Death Clutch **Anti Cross (Modified hanging octopus hold) *'Signatures' **Spinning knee strike **Brainbuster **Flying knee strike **Multiple suplex variations **Deadlift German **Exploder **Saito **Multiple striking combinations **Multiple kick variations **Roundhouse kick **Spinning back heel **Standing spinning heel **Nephilim *'com Michael Dante' **Anti Hero (Bodyscissor (Dante) / diving front flip cutter (End) combination) **Black Mass (Release gourdbuster (End) followed by front powerslam (Dante)) **Dead Man's Trigger (Reverse bodyscissor (Dante) / diving double knee strike (End) combination) **Majestic Twelve *'Managers' **Scottish Ghetto Boy *'Tag teams and stables' **The Sumerian Death Squad **The Mind *'Apelidos' **"The End" **"The Anti-Hero" *'Theme Songs' **"Zombie Autopilot" by Unearth **"New World Disorder" by Biohazard **"Frank Zito" by Necro **"Heavy Eyes" by Brutality Will Prevail *'Wrestlers que treinou:' **Gabriel Angelfyre **Kidd Lux **Michael Dante **Mike Schwarz **Rhys Richards **Sheik Al-Aziz Títulos e Conquistas *'Adriatic Special Combat Academy' **Super 8 Cup II (2013) *'Catch Wrestling Norddeutschland' **CWN Mittelgewichtsmeisterschaft Championship (1 vez) *'Fiend Wrestling Germany' **FWG Lightweight Championship (1 vez) **FWG Lightweight Title Tournament (2009) *'Fight Club: PRO' **FCP Championship (1 vez) *'Freestyle Championship Wrestling' **FCW Deutschland Lightweight Championship (1 vez) *'Insane Championship Wrestling' **ICW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Michael Dante **ICW "Match of the Year" Bammy Award (2015) *'International Catch Wrestling Alliance' **ICWA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **ICWA World Junior Heavyweight Champion (1 vez) **ICWA European Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – **NWA European Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – *'Pro Wrestling Holland' **PWH Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Ranqueado #41 de top 500 wrestlers individuais no PWI 500 em 2018 *'Pro Wrestling Showdown' **PWS Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'PROGRESS' **Progress Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – **Super Strong Style 16 (2016) *'Southside Wrestling Entertainment' **SWE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – *'Westside Xtreme Wrestling' **wXw Unified World Wrestling Championship (1 vez) **wXw World Lightweight Championship (2 vezes) **wXw World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) – **16 Carat Gold Tournament (2013, 2015) **Chase The Mahamla (2011) **World Lightweight Tournament (2006) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **NXT Championship (1 vez) **NXT Year-End Award (3 vezes) ***Wrestler Masculino do Ano (2017) ***Revelação do Ano (2017) ***Rivalidade do Ano (2017) Links externos *Perfil no Pro Wrestling Showdown *Perfil na CAGEMATCH.net *Perfil no Facebook *Perfil no MySpace *Perfil no Twitter *Perfil no WrestlingData Referências Categoria:Wrestlers Holandeses Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da PWG Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da EVOLVE Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da Insane Championship Wrestling Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da Pro Wrestling NOAH Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da Dragon Gate Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da Chikara Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da Progress Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da Revolution Pro Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da CZW Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da WWE Categoria:Nascidos em 1985 Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da Fight Club: PRO Categoria:Ex-Wrestlers da WXW